Operation: JP
by AnimalAddictions
Summary: James Potter seemed to have given up on Lily Evans, just when she started to like him. Lily and her friend devise a plan to hook the two up. It should be easy, right? WRONG. L/J, SB/OC, & RL/OC. Please R&R! It's appreciated!
1. Prologue: The List

**A/N - TRK here, this is a present for all of AnimalAddictions FABULOUS REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS!!! A short chapter story... inspired by: the song "All I Ever Wanted" by Chuck Wicks. That's a great song...I really suggest you google it... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own the best stuff in life! Or maybe not...But I do own Kandee!**

**Dedication: To all my faithful and dedicated Jessica Potter reviewers...if you're reading it! That's why I'm writing it! For fabulous reviewers!!**

**Warning: Don't mess with us! You may have a story or song written about you...**

* * *

**Operation: JP**

"**O**kay let's start planning Lily!" an over enthused girl with popping teal hair that also had hot pink tips, although it was obviously dyed, exclaimed excitedly.

"Well…shouldn't I have a back-up plan, or plans, in case Plan A fails horribly and embarrassingly." a teenage girl with amazingly bright red haired stated, as if it was absolutely obvious.

"Lily Annabel Evans! Must you be so organized and prepared for every case scenario?! By the time you would plan every case scenario, he will be over you and married! And probably have like ten kids!" the girl with the odd teal and pink hair. Her topaz eyes were intense, and surprisingly didn't clash with her unique hair color.

"Shut your pie hole Ms. Kandee Mande Fanny! Do you want to help or not?? After all, a certain James Potter's best mate might be included if you offer your assistance." Lily shot back temptingly. Which Kandee could not pass up!

"It's not Fanny, like you have a big FANNY, it's Fan ay! Spelled F A N N A E! And, duh!, of course I want to help you, I was just making sure you knew that you didn't want to wing it, because if you did, you would follow in the footsteps of your's truly!" she took a deep bow. But then stood straight up quickly. "I should curtsy, that's what a lady would do. Very lady-like." she muttered, then took a deep curtsy. "And I am clearly bloody brilliant!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah -" Lily replied dismissively, turning her back to look for a quill and a piece of parchment. Which took her about two minutes to find. She was turning back around, "There! Now we can - "

"Done!" Kandee proclaimed. Lily quickly snatched her piece of parchment and read it. She then gaped unbelievably.

_Operation:_

_James Potter_

_1. Catch his eye._

_2. Ask him to be your study partner_

_3. Purposely trip in front of him to see if he'll catch you._

_4. Send him an anonymous note that either has something funny or cheesy, like I love you like a fat kid loves candy or you are the apple of my eye, or make riddle s as to who you are, make them easy so he can figure out who you are._

_5. Don't be shy about flirting with him off and on._

_6. Ask him to Hogsmeade._

_7. Feed him. After all the way to a guy's heart is through his stomach!_

_8. Make him jealous using his best friends or another hot guy! Just not Pettigrew! Yuck! Or Amos Diggory!_

_9. Snog him senseless!_

_10. Drastic measures. Will vary._

Lily sighed after having re-read the list several times. She cautiously gave the parchment, with sloppy writing, back to it's writer. Kandee gave Lily a worried look but Lily wasn't paying any attention to her what-so-ever. Lily was now turned around and was making her way to her gold and red sparkled bed. There she flopped down on the neatly made bed, carelessly. After covering her face for what felt like hours, to Kandee, but in reality, was only a few minutes, Lily resurfaced.

Wordlessly Lily arose, and made her way to the girls' closets. Lily slid the doors open, and tentatively peered inside. When she didn't see what she wanted to see, she moved to her side of the closet. She pulled out all of her dresses and skirts, And began to skim over them.

"Jean skirt?" asked a bemused Kandee.

"No, short jean skirt. Which is too short for me." Lily threw the jean skirt behind her head and it landed in a heap upon the gold carpet.

"Long tan skirt?"

"No!!" Lily half screamed, half whined. "It's too old lady-ish! Or church-ish!" and with that the tan skirt flew through the air.

"Ooh! Low backed dress!"

"No! It's red! Red clashes with red hair!" Lily explained exasperatedly. Kandee was still puzzled. "All the others won't work either." Lily said after closely examining the three other dresses that were in her hands. "None of them say 'here I am JP, come and get me!'." Lily threw the dresses back into her closet, not bothering to pick up the ones she threw. Kandee did something very uncharacteristic for her, she squealed.

"Oh my gosh!! Does that mean you're going for it? Him? Using my plan?!" Kandee was evidently extremely excited about that idea.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't want to use one of your infamous plans?" Lily paused, but Kandee opened her mouth to speak so Lily quickly carried on. "But, any way, I need the proper attire that would draw attention to me, from Hogwarts entire male population." Lily formally explained.

"Ooh! Why don't we raid Janada and Ashlie's trashy clothes! They have got to have something perfect for you between the two of them." Janada and Ashlie were two of their three room-mates. Janada Wagoner has perfect platinum blond hair that flows to her waist, with a pale complexion and a pointy nose. Although right now she is trying REALLY hard to hide her new-found zit, that takes residence on her pointy nose. Her eyes are a very ugly color. No one has even come up with a name for such an ugly color yet! Then Ashlie Urban has waist length black hair. She had these odd colored eyes that reminded you of black diamonds. She has child-ish freckles. Janada and Ashlie make up the sluts of Gryffindor, there were worse in Hufflepuff, but they were the worst in Gryffindor. They weren't mean, just enjoyed dating...a lot and were a little stuck up and moody. And they got along ok with Kandee and Lily...most of the time.

"No, I was thinking more sexy rather than slutty."

"Let's take a trip to Hogsmeade!" Kandee suggested. Lily looked torn.

"I don't know...it's not a Hogsmeade weekend...and people would notice if we were gone the whole day."

"Hold on one second!" Kandee jumped up from sitting cross legged on the bed and raced down the dormitory stairs to the Common Room. Lily stayed seated shaking her head.

***Meanwhile in the Common Room***

Kandee's eyes scanned the Common Room, but not seeing the person she wanted to, she trudged over to where Marauder Sirius Black was snogging Ashlie. She cleared her throat loudly and they broke apart.

"What's you're problem Fannae?" Black had the nerve to ask.

"I want to know where Remus is." she declared to him. Sirius face turned to pure shock.

"What do you want with Remus?"

"I need to ask a favor of him if you would just bloody tell me where he is!" Kandee was getting mad and frustrated, which was never a good combination for Kandee.

"Why should I?" asked Sirius, but before Kandee could curse his butt off, Ashlie interfered.

"Just tell her so we can get back to our 'un-finished buisness'." Sirius was trying to decide. Nice snog? Or making Fannae ticked off.

"Fine! He's in the library!" Sirius grumbled, immediately going back to snogging Ashlie.

"Thanks Ashlie, Black!" Kandee called over her shoulder as she took off to the library. Kandee ran the whole way but stopped once to look out at the spring weather. Spring had come soon. But she quickly regained her plan and took off to the library, which wasn't too far away. Kandee walked silently down each isle, looking for Remus Lupin her favorite Marauder and one of her good friends, in fact almost her best friend, if not for Lily. Well she had been friends with Remus since they were both young. They met when they were eight and had been friends ever since, and their families were close friends. Finally she spotted him in the back, at a table reading..._Romeo and Juliet_?! What a Lily book!

"Hey Remus!" she called quietly, walking down the isle to where Remus was seated. Remus' head bobbed up and when he saw her his face broke into a happy smile. He had sandy brown hair and sandy eyes to match and was quite fit and muscular, and from time to time played Quidditch.

"What's up?" he asked as she sat down at his table and he put his book down.

"I need a favor. A huge favor."

"I'm all ears." he was fully ready to listen, his atttention focused on Kandee.

"Okay, listen, I can't tell you why, you just need to trust me. Lily and I need to get to Hogsmeade, it's really important, Remus. We need to borrow the map and the cloak. Please?" Kandee pleaded.

"I...don't know. I'd have to ask Prongs..." he trailed off, unsure.

"Pretty, pretty please! Come on Remus!" she begged him...she knew his weaknesses...

"Well...if it has to do with Lily I'm sure James wouldn't mind..."

"ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" with that Kandee threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'll go get them, then meet you in the Common Room in about half an hour alright?" Kandee nodded and waited for him to check out the books that he had on the table. Then they walked back to the Common Room together. "So...would you guys be open for company in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, we're just going to try on clothes and go shopping, it would probably be really boring for you." Kandee replied dismissively.

"I actually need to buy some books though. We could meet up at Three Broomsticks when we're done."

"If you want to." With that Kandee went into the Common Room and went up the dormitory stairs, as Remus followed and went up the boys' dormitory stairs.

"Okay Lily, get changed, we need to look like we're like we are out of Hogwarts if we want to get away with this! Oh, and Remus is coming along, it's the only way I could get him to help. I'm getting a shower quick." with that Kandee took a towel and some clothes with her but Lily didn't see what they were because she wasn't paying much attention, she was more worried about how to look like she was out of Hogwarts when she was barely seven-teen.

Lily got in Kandee's closet and borrowed a dark denim jean skirt that was knee length. She went to her side and got her favorite shirt. It was a cream colored blouse. She then put her hair up in a sloppy bun. She put on lip gloss and just a little green eyeshadow. She put black leggings underneath the skirt and pulled out black stilettos. Once she got them on, she stepped back and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection. She totally looked over eight-teen. Then Kandee came out.

Her teal hair she had dyed the first day at Hogwarts was gone. Instead she had her natural honey blond/brown hair, in two short french braids. She was wearing a light colored denim skirt with black leggings underneath. She had on a bright red blouse that hugged her body. She had on a pair of very high, very red, stilettos. She looked amazing and more importantly, over eight-teen.

"Perfect!" the both squealed at the same time. And with that they linked arms and made their way to the Common Room. As they walked down they heard gasps come from all around. Now seeing as it was a Saturday, a lot of the people in Gryffindor were in the oh-so-popular Common Room. Upon descending down the stairs, wolf-whistles broke out. Sirius even stopped snogging long enough to send a few wolf-whistles the girls way. Lily and Kandee gave a flirtatious smile as Kandee caught Remus' eye and nodded. The girls, arms still linked, exited the Portrait Hole, Remus not far behind.

"We are going to use the Honeydukes tunnel." Remus explained. "It'll bring us into Honeydukes. And it won't take long."

***Hogsmeade***

"Lily! For the millionth time, they all look fine! He won't be able to keep his eyes off you! Now help me find Remus!" the girls had finished their shopping by sundown and were now on their way to Three Broomsticks to catch up with Remus.

"Don't worry, Lily, he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you. Operation: JP starts tomorrow! Let's do a break!" Lily raised her eyebrows, but put her hand up with Kandee's, nonetheless. "JP ON THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! - "

"JP!" the shouted in unison, and laughed the whole way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, I can't wait to change my hair back to normal!" Kandee said irritated as they made their way inside the crowded Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**A/N - What did you think? I would like four reviews before I update again...it may seem a little pointless but it won't be. Sorry I skipped Hogsmeade, but I didn't want to write a long shopping day or reveal Lily's new clothes...**

**Please review!! I'll give you cookies!! PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks! AnimalAddictions ~ TRK**


	2. Catch His Eye

**A/N - My laptop is having problems at the moment as I spilt milk on it so I will be a little slow on updates as I have to use an on-screen keyboard. But here it is!!! Inspired by Taylor Swift's amazing song "Change" which is also an up and coming one-shot song-fic! Love that song! :)**

**Dedication: Michael4HPGW & Bellabriggs, newcomers who give very lovely reviews! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything you recognize! Shocker! But I do own my laptop I wrecked. Oh, well!!! REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

**Operation: JP **

**Chapter 2: Catch His Eye**

It was early, about 6:00 AM, Sunday morning when Lily awoke. She groggily got out of bed and remembered the plan her and Kandee came up with the day before. With that she walked over to where Kandee was sleeping. She, rather reluctantly shook her awake.

"Wheresdadeatheaters?" Kandee asked groggily as she was aroused from her sleep at such an un-Godly hour. Kandee was NOT a morning person.

"Kandee, you need to help me pick out my clothes!" Lily whispered angrily in Kandee's ear as she to doze off once more.

"OK! OK! I am up!" Kandee rose and stumbled over to where Lily's clothes that she bought yesterday, were at. And Kandee's regular, immature, gorgeous teal and pink hair was back. So no more Kandee complaining about her hair. For now.

"Here!" Kandee commanded "Put this on!" Lily took the plumb camisole with a lace neckline that Kandee had handed her and changed automatically, by that time Kandee had the rest of her outfit ready. She put the whole outfit on and gazed at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, she looked good. Her emerald blouse had a low, wide, collared neckline that let the camisole peak through. she had paired it with dark denim jeans that lightly flared to reveal her green ballet flats poking out from under the dark denim. Over the outfit lily put on her purple robes, but left them open to keep her warm but, also to reveal her great ensemble. Kandee looked satisfied.

"Now for your hair" she said. Lily stared as Kandee curled her hair and swung the upper portion into a bun and left the rest hand down to frame her face. Kandee inserted a green headband with bow and stood back to admire her handiwork.

"See! I told you, perfect!" Kandee bragged.

"Thank you Kandee!" Lily said, hugging Kandee tightly, and quickly, then let her go. Lily knew Kandee wasn't one for hugging.

"Hold on, I'll only be a few minutes." Kandee walked to her closet and then put on an odd colored cream blouse, with denim jeans that looked so dark, they appeared to be black. And, in order to save herself from being cold, she put on a warm sage sweater that she just draped over her shoulders, and natural colored nylons. Her shoes were cute, sparkly, little white heels, which barely were seen because of her long dark jeans. And then she simply curled her hair.

"Ready, Kandee?" Lily asked, as Kandee was finishing up her hair.

"I have to put my make-up on, you can just go down but remember today's goal, 'Catch his eye'." Lily laughed.

"As if my outfit wouldn't?!"

"Good point." Kandee smiled.

"I'll go down to the Common Room and wait for you, so maybe I can see him."

"OK! I'll meet you there in ten minutes!" she said, but Lily had already closed the door behind her.

"There's what happened to my book!" Lily declared, seeing her copy of her favorite novel, _Romeo and Juliet_, sitting on one of the end tables in The Common Room. She had re-read it so many times, but she still loved it.

"Come on Moony! Get your nose out of that stupid muggle book!" Lily heard the voice of Sirius Black and mentally groaned. Him and James Potter are inseparable! You hardly ever see one without the other. Unless Sirius was on a date. That was the one exception.

"Padfoot, _Romeo and Juliet_ is not stupid. It's Lily's favorite book." Lily blushed even though they were in the Boy's Dormitory, but they were yelling, who couldn't hear the loudmouths?! Maybe not America, if the Americans were lucky enough not to be stupid proof.

But the real reason(s) Lily blushed was one, James Potter knew her favorite book. And two, stood up for Remus because he knew it was Lily's favorite and he knew it must be good if she constantly re-read it.

Lily heard a door open, then close, as the Marauders made their way down the Boy's Dormitory stairs. Lily, grabbed her book, and pretended to be reading it, but she found a way to watch, James' expression as he took in her appearance with an odd expression.

"Lily?" Lily recognized the voice of Marauder tag-along, Peter Pettigrew. Peter, to put it honestly, was a _very_fat kid! He was Gryffindor's very own, Gryffindor Quidditch Team's, one and only, cheerleader! That really scared Lily.

"Oh!" Lily said, pretending to be scared. "Hello! You gave me a fright!" And Lily was not completely lying, Peter did scare her.

"Sorry, Lily." Remus was saying. "They give me frights, and nightmares, constantly." Lily let a flirty giggle escape, as Remus rolled his eyes. Lily then smiled towards James, as his eyes were locked on Lily.

"Hey James!" Lily said flirtatiously, as he looked back to Lily's face, amazed by her beauty today, and her sudden change in her wardrobe. James also made a mental note that Lily was calling him 'James' and not 'Potter', and she kept smiling…to him it seemed like…flirting? He made a mental note to ask Sirius.

"Hi Lily." Was all he said, no arrogant 'go out with me Evans' or 'you look hot Evans', she was confused. It looked like her plan would be harder to carry out than she expected. She may even have to go to number ten on the list, which frightened her deeply.

"James, what time is the prefect meeting? I forgot to write it down." Lily asked, pretending to be sheepish to make her lie look true. James actually believed her, or so it seemed.

He ran a hand through his hair and had a thoughtful look on his face for a minute before saying, "Next Tuesday at seven."

"Shouldn't we meet there an hour earlier so we can go over everything for the meeting?" she asked carefully.

"Won't we miss dinner?" James asked thoughtfully, once more.

"I was thinking maybe, since you know where the kitchens are, you could get some food from there, so we can eat while we go over everything." Lily suggested.

"Sounds great but one question: How'd you know, that I know where the kitchens are?" he asked, puzzled.

"You are a Marauder; do I even have to say any more?" Lily asked grinning mischievously, much like Marauder.

* * *

**A/N - REVIEW!!! AnimalAddictions ~ TRK**


	3. SO SORRY!

**A/N -- Heys guys. There's been a change of plans. LU and I have decided to keep AnimalAddictions for our co-written fics so we now have seperate pen names. Mine is now MysteriousCavaliersFan.**

**The link is on our joint profile.**

**You will find my stories transferred there in the coming weeks.**

**Sorry for any in-convince. I hope you all continue to R&R for us both.**

**TRK**


End file.
